


Fierce Blossom

by jackthedullboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Chatting & Messaging, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, No Dialogue, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthedullboy/pseuds/jackthedullboy
Summary: Josh had a huge crush on the author of the most beautiful fanfiction he has ever read.





	Fierce Blossom

Josh's life wasn't the crazy and exciting life any 20 year old guy would wish they had. Honestly, he usually felt bored to dead.

Especially since his college break started and he decided to head home for the holidays. He spent the whole day sleeping all the hours he couldn't sleep during his finals and all night on the internet, or assaulting his parents fridge. They didn't mind at all, he was always an spoiled child.

He didn't have many friends in Columbus, the only one that he actually stayed friends with after high school was Mark, but he had to stay at his dorm doing extra work during the break so he could catch up with his classes.

Which left Josh with a lot of time to dedicate to his main guilty pleasure... Fanfiction.

Ok, yeah, he was kind of old for that, and yeah, usually boys didn't read fanfiction, so what? Josh couldn't help it. He was currently obsessed over this band called Panic! at the Disco, and he was excited to find out there were thousands of works about his OTP ꟷhe loved Brendon and Dallon, sue himꟷ, so he had spent every waking hour of his break trying to find the best stories to read. Which after a couple of days, left him with not too many options.

Until that magical night Josh decided to refresh the page and a story that had just updated appeared at the top. "Fierce blossom", the summary described something he wasn't used to read but it was 2 am and he wasn't sleepy at all, so why not.

 _"Oh, my, God"_ was all could Josh think an hour and a half later when he finished all the chapters published.

He wasn't the same man he was before he read that story. It was beautiful, like nothing he had read before. He was so emotional after reading the first 7 chapters that he had to leave a comment praising the author's style and the whole idea of the story before going to sleep just as the sun started to show in the sky.

 

ꟷ

 

The next day ꟷor nightꟷ, Josh got ready in bed with all his snacks to read some fanfiction. He noticed Fierce Blossom updated a couple hours ago, and the author answered his comment:

**_nrlywitches:_ **

**_thank you for reading, im happy you enjoyed it <3_ **

Josh smiled and proceeded to read the new chapter.

 

ꟷ

 

Josh's break ended and he had to go to his dorm again.

He found out nrlywitches updated really often, and he left comments on every single chapter.

It was just comments about the plot, the characters or about anything that happened in the story, and the author ꟷthat he soon found out, he was a boy!ꟷ usually answered being real nice and making funny comments about writing a huge plot twist that would break Josh's heart.

He enjoyed their brief conversations just as much as the story, and as he felt closer to the guy, he started adding little details about his life in the comments.

_spookyjosh:_

_ive been studying for exams all day this week but finally had the time to read and comment this chapter! it took you a little longer than usual, i hope youre ok_

**_nrlywitches:_ **

**_Hey, I'm sorry it took so long I wasn't feeling that good but I'm ok now. Hope you pass all your exams! Ily <3_ **

It's not that easy to pretend he isn't blushing because of the last part, but he manages.

 

ꟷ

 

Almost done with his exams, Josh decides he has some time to waste. He grabs his laptop and an idea pops in his mind. He looks for nrlywitches profile in the website looking for something he can use to know more about him.

Nothing.

He doesn't even have a biography or anything. Not even a profile picture of Brendon Urie like most people on the website.

If you asked Josh later, he would say he didn't do anything about it, that he left it be. He would say he didn't look for nrlywitches on Twitter trying to find him. He didn't ask the person with that username if they were Fierce Blossom's author, and he didn't feel a little sad when the person said they were not.

But that would be a huge lie.

 

ꟷ

 

Six months passed and a couple things changed in Josh's life. He was in a new semester ꟷhe would have to take math again but he did better than he expectedꟷ, he had a new roommate that was actually not that bad and he dyed his hair from pink to yellow.

But something didn't change at all, he still waited every week for a new Fierce Blossom chapter.

By now, nrlywitches and him were practically friends. They would make little jokes in the comments and even when he knew it was weird and it made no sense, he accepted he was developing a crush on the guy. _"God, I don't even know his name"_ he tried to convince himself, but he knew it was useless.

Because Josh was a hopeless romantic, and he would imagine them finally meeting and falling in love right in the moment, just like Brendon and Dallon on Fierce Blossom. Of course, nrlywitches could actually be an asshole, he could even be a 50 year old man and he would never know. But in Josh's mind, someone that could write such a beautiful story had to be the most beautiful being on Earth.

So when the new chapter was updated, the end of the story getting closer, Josh decided to try and ask nrlywitches what he always wanted to ask:

_spookyjosh:_

_this chapter was so great!_

_hey, i was wondering, since we have been talking for a while on here and i already feel like we are friend, is there a way we can communicate? like not on the comments, maybe your twitter or idk_

**_nrlywitches:_ **

**_Oh hey, thank you so much I'm glad you liked! You know, I actually like to keep this account and my personal stuff as separate things... I hope you understand!_ **

Josh felt a little defeated by this, he actually understood nrlywitches since he was doing the same. No one from his Twitter knew he had an account on the fanfiction site and he liked the 'anonymity' it gave him, but he was willing to share his personal account with him.

_"Oh well..."_

_spookyjosh:_

_oh its ok, i totally get it!_

He went to bed immediately after hitting send.

 

ꟷ

 

The next day he woke up real late. It was Saturday and he was officially done with his exams. It was the first weekend in a while he could just relax.

He opened the Twitter app on his phone and noticed most of his Twitter friends forgot about him during his break from social media. He had no one to talk with about the P!ATD show that night.

He scrolled through all the tweets, retweeted some, replied people and spent all day on his bed pretending he didn't exist for the real world.

Someone he followed for a while said they would make a group chat to talk about the show's streaming and he excitedly asked to be in it.

The group was made and he spent hours and hours just talking about the band, their OTPs, their favorite songs and about any other thing that came to mind. There was a lot of people in the group chat so he actually didn't keep track of who he talked to, he just knew he liked everyone...

ꟷ

 

After she show ended and they all calmed down. Josh finally clicked out of the group chat and saw he had a message from someone he talked with during the night.

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_Hey man! Do you happen to have an account on the fanfiction site?_ **

Josh liked the anonymity from the site, but he guessed it was someone that recognized him from the comments section, he didn't mind following them on Twitter if they have talked before.

_joshuadun:_

_yeah i do, do we know each other?_

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_I think we may_ **

_joshuadun:_

_so whats your name there?_

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_nrlywitches_ **

Josh dropped his phone and gasped. His roommate looked at him with a weird expression before drawing his attention back to the book he was reading.

 _"This can't be real, after all this time this is how we meet?"_ he thought _"Boy, life is so crazy, I've been talking to him the whole freaking night, what if I said something dumb and he hates me"_ Josh started to panic while he watched his phone, face down on his carpet. _"Relax idiot, he wouldn't message you if he hated you, would he?"_

With that last thought, Josh picked up his phone that ꟷthanks Godꟷ wasn't cracked.

_joshuadun:_

_OMG YES ITS ME_

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_ARE YOU FOR REAL? This is so crazy, we've been talking the whole night! I LOVE YOU_ **

Josh blushed like crazy

_joshuadun:_

_I LOVE YOU TOO HOW DID YOU KNOW?_

And nrlywitches ꟷnow Tylerꟷ told him how he figured out it was him because there wasn't many boys on the fanfiction site, and that he somehow recognized his way of writing. And Josh told him how he tried to find him before, how much he loved his writing and how it literally changed his life.

They talked the whole night until Josh couldn't force his eyes to be open any longer and he fell asleep with a smile.

 

ꟷ

 

When Josh woke up the next morning he had to take a minute or two to convince himself everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. Tyler was real, he was nrlywitches and he was awesome.

But Tyler wasn't only awesome, after deciding they should exchange pictures of themselves, Josh was right when he thought someone that could write a story like that had to be beautiful. Tyler was the definition of the word, fluffy brown hair that was slightly shorter on the sides, tanned skin and beautiful big brown eyes that reminded him of a baby deer. He was infatuated. Not like he could think Tyler was ugly, because after talking all night and discovering small details about him, he knew he was so deep in his crush that Tyler could have been an ogre and he would think he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

But objectively, Tyler was stunning.

Smiling, Josh looked for his phone that got lost under his sheets during the night to apologize to Tyler for not saying goodbye the night before.

 

ꟷ

 

Later that day, Josh found out two important things about Tyler.

First, he was a composer and had a small band with two other guys. They performed at small parties and bars. He tried to say they weren't any good, but after lots of asking, Tyler sent a Youtube link of one of their shows.

And in that moment, Josh found the other important thing about Tyler. He lived in Columbus. But not only that, the video Tyler sent was from a house party he attended during one of his breaks.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mark's friend backyard on the screen. And that was pretty much all he could remember from that night. He was drunk and probably vomiting in the bathroom upstairs while Tyler played the same notes he was listening in that moment.

Could life get any more weird?

He paused the video and he typed quickly:

_joshuadun:_

_dude, im from columbus, i was in that party_

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_No way, you're kidding_ **

_joshuadun:_

_i swear im not, the police arrived early that night and cut the party short_

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_What the heck, you were there! Did you hear us play?_ **

_joshuadun:_

_i was too freaking drunk i regret it so badly_

He played the video and listened to their song. It was beautiful, Josh already knew Tyler had a way with words, but this was something different. The way he poured his soul on his lyrics, he had goosebumps watching Tyler shake on stage. He couldn't remember the lyrics or the beat, he tried, but he was too drunk to even pay  attention to his surroundings back then. He listened to all of the songs they had on Youtube, by the time he was done it was already half an hour later. He had a message from Tyler.

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_Where do you live? We should meet_ **

**_Well only if you want to, of course_ **

_joshuadun:_

_im sorry man i was listening to your other songs_

_i would love to meet but im currently in college in cleveland_

_ill go to columbus on my next break, and i would love to meet of course_

**_tylerrjoseph:_ **

**_I was about to go to sleep_ **

**_I hope you liked our songs, we are not a big deal but we are working hard_ **

**_Goodnight, we totally need to plane out meeting_ **

It took Josh a while to relax. Tyler, his crush, living so close to him. Existing in the same house as him while he was too drunk to even remember his voice. When did his life went from being the most boring life a person could lead to a freaking novel?

He needed to calm down or he would never be able to sleep and it was already really late.

He thought a lot about it, how would it be to meet Tyler, what would he say, would he think Josh's hair was stupid? " _No, Tyler isn't like that"_ he thought.

Tyler was awesome, and for some reason he believed Josh was awesome too.

With a sigh, he went to bed to get some sleep so he could pay attention to tomorrow's morning lesson. He would work extra hard, there was so way he was staying in his dorm next break.

 

ꟷ

 

After that night, there wasn't a second Josh and Tyler weren't messaging each other. It was natural, they always had something to talk about. Their family, their hobbies, their favorite music. When they finally felt like they knew all about each other, they would talk about their day. Tyler worked at Taco Bell on week days and played gigs almost every weekend. Music wasn't actually his job yet, it barely paid for the gas of the small van they had to move Chris' drums, but it was what made Tyler feel alive and Josh encouraged him on the days he found himself wondering if it was worth it to keep composing.

Josh told Tyler about his drums that had to stay at his parents' house, he told him about how he admired him for not being scared to tell his parents he didn't want to go to college.

Josh almost forgot about his old dream of being in a band when he left for college, but on particularly hard nights, Tyler would try to cheer him up talking about them being in a band and touring the world together someday. Almost like he forgot he already had a band.

 _"We will play for thousands of people that will know all the lyrics to our songs"_ he would say one night during a phone call

 _"Only the two of us, wouldn't that be weird?"_ Josh said while laughing, he had been crying just 10 minutes ago

_"Yeah, why not? You can always backflip from my piano to keep the people entertained"_

_"Well, believe it or not, I can actually do a backflip"_

 

ꟷ

 

Time flew, and Josh's break has already started. He was packing his clothes while shaking a little. He was leaving in an hour.

Finally, after all these months he would see Tyler with his own eyes. Of course, they exchanged lots of pictures, and they spent hours on Facetime the days Josh had to study for his finals and needed Tyler's help to ask him questions from the study guide. But he knew it wasn't the same, he knew his world would stop the second he saw Tyler in person.

To make his nerves even worse, he didn't know what did he have with Tyler. He knew Tyler was gay, and they flirted a little, but Josh wasn't sure it was just Tyler's personality or he was actually interested in him.

He knew it was dumb for him to spend all these months in the dark instead of just telling Tyler how he felt. But he was scared it would change everything, ok? His crush involved and now he could say without a doubt he was in love with Tyler Joseph. And if keeping Tyler's friendship meant he would have to suffer in silence, he would take it.

He reached for his phone charger to pack it when his phone ringed with Tyler's tune. They haven't spoken that morning.

 _"Hi Tyler, what's u..."_ he was cut

 _"Josh, your dorm's number is 120A, right?"_ Tyler said quickly

 _"Yeah but why?"_ he was confused, he remembered telling Tyler this in a conversation for some reason but he didn't know why was he bringing that now

_"Ok, bye"_

Before Josh could even start thinking about what had just happened he heard a knock on his dorm's door.

He stood up from the floor not wanting to believe what he thought. Maybe it was his roommate that left earlier that morning, maybe he forgot something...

"Hey, Josh"

Tyler's voice behind the door was all he needed to run towards the door and opening as fast as possible.

"Tyler, oh my God, what are you doing here?" he said while visibly shaking

"Josh..."

The whole situation felt unreal to Josh. And before he could even open his mouth to say something, Tyler took a step forward and crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first twenty one pilots fanfic and also my first fanfic I originally write in english.
> 
> I'm not too sure if I like this, but I wanted to write it because is based on how I met my friend on here (except for the part of meeting in person, we have lots of adopted children but we live far, far away!)
> 
> I have an epilogue for this in mind, but I would want to know if people actually like this before attempting to write it.
> 
> If you see any mistake please point it out in the comments, since english isn't my first language and I still struggle when writing long stuff.
> 
> <3 stay alive.


End file.
